


[Podfic] Exposure

by GallaPlacidia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (partly) textfic, Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Camboy Draco Malfoy, Draco in the Muggle World, Guilt, H/D Hurt!Fest 2020, Hate Crimes, Loneliness, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Suicide, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Public Sex, Secret Identities, Self-Loathing, Sex Work, Sex Worker Draco Malfoy, Threats of Violence, falling in love through online geography quizzes, grey area infidelity (not drarry), it's all p sex positive tbh, it's p lighthearted really, less sex than you would think, podfic episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia
Summary: When Seamus uncovers Draco Malfoy's camboy profile, he, Harry and Ron decide to anonymously book a private show so as to humiliate him later. Fascinated by Draco's confidence, Harry keeps booking private shows under the disguise...Self prompt: Draco is a camboy. Harry betrays him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163091) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> Part one: in which the whole sorry plot begins.
> 
> This episode is 52 minutes long!
> 
> Music by Beats by Con.

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/exposure-part-1/id1525638041?i=1000495002216)

[ **Listen, subscribe and download mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/exposure-part-1/)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets sick and Harry takes care of him. An extremely sad series of one-sided text-messages. Everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is 54 minutes long! Next week - part 3 and the bonus episode where I interview my friend Blue who does sex work about the representation of sex work in fandom!

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/exposure-part-2/id1525638041?i=1000495848713)

[ **Listen, subscribe and download mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/exposure-part-2/)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at @let_them_eat_books !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Exposure is 53 minutes long, but I urge you also to listen to the two bonus episodes, where I talk to my friend Blue about sex worker representation in fandom! You can find Blue on Tumblr at draco4draco and, of course, you can find me on instagram at @let_them_eat_books
> 
> Thanks so much for listening, pals!

* * *

[ **Listen to Part 3 on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-gallapod/id1525638041#episodeGuid=gallapod.podbean.com%2F69bfe8eb-391f-3150-b1bd-00f13a56ae18)

[ **Listen, subscribe and download Part 3 as an mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/exposure-part-3/)

* * *

[ **Listen to the Bonus Episode (Part 1) on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-gallapod/id1525638041#episodeGuid=gallapod.podbean.com%2F2db95813-9059-3c39-a719-38189c924303)

[ **Listen and download the Bonus Episode (Part 1) as an mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/exposure-bonus-episode-part-1/)

* * *

[ **Listen to the Bonus Episode (Part 2) on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-gallapod/id1525638041#episodeGuid=gallapod.podbean.com%2Fdfb864e0-d513-393a-8d6b-dc678c4f03d7)

[ **Listen and download the Bonus Episode (Part 2) as an mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/exposure-bonus-episode-part-2/)


End file.
